This invention relates to improvements in and relating to shock absorbers and suspension struts adapted for use with powered and wheeled vehicles, especially those for automotive vehicles.
This invention starts from such a shock absorber or suspension strut unit which comprises an outer cylinder and an inner cylinder concentrically and rigidly arranged with each other, and utilizes gas and liquid in combination as its working or damping fluids, there being provided two gas chambers formed and maintained within the unit.
In such kind of damping unit, it has frequently been experienced that one of these gas spaces will disappear upon extended service period of the unit caused by an unintentional shift of the gas medium from one to the other gas chamber within the unit.